Break me like glass
by rosen-grace
Summary: I don't know, just read if your interested


Asagi took a jump from the building, feeling one of the men grabbing at his sleeve to catch him; he gripped the man's hand and looked up, clenching his teeth at his extreme measures. He saw Kamijo's face looking down on him,

"Asagi, think about what you're doing!"

He felt the man's tears fall against his cheek, making him flinch; both of them were close to their deaths. Though Asagi didn't seem to mind that at all...

"Let me go Kamijo! It's not worth it...," Asagi swallowed for a moment, feeling himself nearly bursting to tears.

"Kamijo...I'm sorry..." Asagi suddenly gripped at Kamijo's hand, digging his nails deeply into the man's flesh. He saw the man grimace in pain and couldn't handle much more of it; Kamijo cursed at himself loudly when he saw Asagi continuing at this fall, his black hair falling as wisps, tangling and thriving at every direction the wind blew. Asagi couldn't help but look at the reflection of the windows, watching himself fall; he didn't feel anything, just the slight numbness in his mind knowing that death was only coming in a few moments.

Asagi closed his eyes, slightly bracing himself for whatever surface he was going to land and passed out from the tension and anxiety of the fall.

**~Hiroki~**

Hiroki ran to the very top of the roof from the set of emergency stairs that the security guards protected, he saw Kamijo leaning over the edge and ran over to him. Kamijo turned around, brimming with tears,

"Hiroki I couldn't hold on to him!" He showed Hiroki the deepened scratch marks that Asagi had made; the man immediately looked over the edge and saw the man falling,

"Kamijo, erase everyone's memories that's in or close to the building!" Kamijo looked at him for a second, not understand why. Hiroki jumped from the edge and dived into the falling air, catching up to Asagi, he grabbed the man by the waist and back of the knees, surprised to find him not struggling and landed hard on his feet on the cement floor, creating a slight shock wave of air around him. People screamed and looked at him in astonishment,

"That's impossible, he should have died from that fall!" one woman said,

"Who is he?" another stranger said.

Before another person could say anything else, a flash occurred from Hiroki, making everyone fall back in surprise. Purple air arose from the floor, surrounding everyone,

"Erase!" he said in a harsh voice.

In a moment's notice everyone was on the floor, unmistakably unconscious; none remembering of what occurred by the time they wake up.

Kamijo fell beside him, making Hiroki quaver at the sudden jolt from the floor,

"Kamijo, did you do what I told you?"

The copper man nodded, not wanting to say anything, knowing that they would speak about it later on when they get home.

The wind blew through the trees profusely as Hiroki and Kamijo walked along the dirt road that led through the woods and into their home. It's a fairway from the city, but at least a close enough distance to go their conveniently on business purposes.

There was a large opening at the end of the road, revealing a large elegant home that was 3 stories tall, made of brick with pointed rooftops and large rounded cascading windows for every room there was and a metal balcony that surrounded the top of the home; a squared glass roof finished off the home, it was for a room that was meant for stargazing but now used as a library for the people that live in the home. They entered through the large shaded porch of the home as Kamijo opened the door for Hiroki, Asagi grunted lightly as Hiroki walked up a small set of steps through the entrance. Both men were finally relieved to be at home as they both sighed; Hiroki couldn't help but glance at the sleeping man in his arms.

"We'll put him in one of the guest bedrooms for now." Hiroki nodded as Kamijo started up the stairs, he walked closely behind him.

The first floor was like that of a large corridor that mazed throughout the house, leading to various rooms like a music room, another library, entertainment room, and one of the larger bathrooms that was mainly used as a sauna. They continued their way through the steps, passing just a another hallway that contained bedrooms that everyone slept in; by the last steps, Hiroki was slightly worn out from carrying that man, the 3rd floor was the largest, containing 4 guest bedrooms, the large library room that used to be for stargazing, a chamber that was used for only the people that lived there, 2 other large bathrooms, a large storage closet, an indoor greenhouse, and one large study room that was mainly used by Kamijo, and Hiroki. Both men started down the red carpeted hallway, that was lit by wall lamps of various sizes, a large chandelier hung at the intersection of the hallway, straight ahead were the guest bedrooms, Kamijo chose the room on the left, closest to the window. He reached into his pockets and had a rose imprinted skeleton key, unlocking the room. They finally entered the room; Kamijo pulled back the purple and gold silk covers, settling Asagi in them, making sure that the man wouldn't wake up because of them. Hiroki sighed, it was difficult to see him like this, Asagi was already seem so pale then before, and his blue eyes no longer looked as happy and beautiful as before, just sad and sullen, to a point where the man seemed so desperate for someone to be there for him. He heard Kamijo strike a match, zoning him out for a moment, noticing that he was lighting the fireplace.

"We were close Hiroki..."

Hiroki looked away, Kamijo was being arrogant...they both knew that situations like this were difficult for both of them to handle, his lips felt dry as tried replying,

"I know..." his voice became low and gruff, Hiroki felt himself quiver as the memory of seeing Asagi falling.

"Shall we go to sleep then?" asked the copper male, he looked at him with soft eyes before nodding; both of them had a tough day. So sleeping seemed to settle on both of their minds.


End file.
